Thou Art I
by Shin-Izanagi
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4. all rights go to Atlus. Souji Seta had been living in the peacefull town of Inaba for quite a while now, however, many things had happened in such a little ammount of time. In a moment of doubts, he is visited by...


**First off….**

Okay, so this is my first work in the site.

I wanted to do this for quite a while now and finally decided to take a leap of faith.

This is a Persona 4 one-shot and I cover a character I had never seen in other fanfics: Only as a reference, but never taking part in a story like I intend to do here. Hope I get it right.

**Summary:**

It has been a little while since Souji Seta came to Inaba and very little time has passed since he awoke to his Persona. In the middle of his doubts, he receives a visit from…

So, with no further ado, enjoy.

**I am Thou and Thou art I**

Souji Seta had been living in the peaceful town of Inaba for quite a while now. He had gotten used to everything that little town had to offer. He was now as much a part of that place as that place and the people in it were a part of him.

It was Sunday. He had that day off from school and hadn´t decided on anything in particular to do. Perhaps he should stay in his room and read one of the many books laying in his bookshelf; books such as "The O-cha Way" or "Changing Careers."

Or maybe he should go around the Central Shopping District and enjoy the walk. He enjoyed each and every one of these things, yet, none seemed appealing at the moment. He was unsure of what to do on that particular day. Nanako was surely watching TV, but he didn't feel like it either. He felt a little bad though, leaving the poor girl all alone in the house, but she only would smile and say:

"It's okay. I will be fine; you can go out if you want."

Just as he banished the thought from his mind, a soft wind started to blow, making the curtains in his window dance gracefully. The feeling of the wind in his face was so refreshing that he felt the urge to run along with it, but as soon as the wind stopped, a slight feel of insecurity took over him. A lot had happened in such a small amount of time and he had trouble thinking straight.

_Yeah, that was it…_

Souji came downstairs and saw his little cousin sitting by the table and watching a morning show she had got to like in the past few weeks.

"Good morning, Nanako." Souji greeted.

"Oh. Good morning, big bro!"

Nanako got up and gave her big bro a tight hug.

"Did you sleep well?" said Souji with a warm smile on his face.

"Yep." replied the brunette in a cheerful tone. "Do you want some breakfast?" she added.

Souji nodded in agreement and followed the little girl into the kitchen.

"Sit down. I´ll get it for you" said Nanako.

Souji nodded again and sat down in his usual spot.

He could not help but be amazed by the maturity of the little girl in front of him. He smiled to himself and waited for Nanako to bring him breakfast while humming the Junes jingle over and over.

The jingle for the Junes department store was catchy indeed. Nanako sung it every day with her joyful voice and Souji would sing along once in a while. In fact, before he even realized it, he was singing it with Nanako.

_Every day´s great at your Junes!_

The two laughed and talked about some things that had happened along the week. Souji finished his breakfast a little later and after saying good-bye to Nanako, headed outside.

From the Central Shopping District, Souji took the bus to the hill overlooking town. He didn't know exactly why he felt drawn to that place; perhaps because it was quiet and that would allow him to focus, to put his thoughts in order. It didn't matter. He was going up there. He _needed_ to be up there.

As the bus went up, the wind started to feel strange. Souji felt it and wondered what could be the cause. He looked at the other passengers, looking for any sign that could tell him that they had felt what he had. There was no such sign. It was like the door to the Velvet Room in the Shopping District, only he could see it.

The bus stopped and Souji and other three people got off. He looked for a place where he could be completely by himself and sat on the grass. A soft breeze began to blow, caressing his face and hair. A few moments later, the breeze became a gust, forcing the teenager to cover his eyes from the wind. He suddenly heard it. A voice, a voice he could recognize anywhere…

"Master…" the voice called out from within the blowing wind "I have been expecting you."

"Huh?" Souji muttered. He certainly recognized that voice. It was a voice as familiar as own. Almost as if they were one in the same and still were totally different.

The wind calmed and instead came the soft breeze, almost like a joyful whisper.

"Izanagi…"

Izanagi was Souji´s Persona, the manifestation of his mastered ego. He was his companion in his quest for the truth. Hadn't it been for Izanagi, Souji might have died already in that nightmare-filled place. He had shown up just in time and saved him, Yosuke and Teddie. However, the silver-haired teenager could not help but wonder… Why was Izanagi standing before him when he hadn't even summoned it? And why did it (Izanagi) come to him in the first place?

"Why are you here? I didn't summon you." said Souji with his typical calm voice.

"I am aware of that. However, in view of the present situation, I find myself obligated to help you understand… me, your _other self…_ I was permitted this excursion by our hosts in that place in the Dream World. They even gave me a message: You must remember that you and I are one in the same. Wherever you are, I am there as well."

The imposing figure of Izanagi floated down and stood right next to his master, tightly holding his Naginata, _Amenonuhoko_. Souji thought for a while. Igor must have seen his doubts and had thought it would be a good idea to send his initial persona to give him the support he needed. The powerful Persona voiced out the thoughts of his master:

"The inside of your heart is troubled, and none better than I feels it. You have doubts…" said Izanagi gazing far into the horizon.

Souji felt a slight movement inside his heart, like a commotion, but contained inside him. He knew Izanagi, his _other self,_ was telling the truth; and it was futile trying to run away from oneself.

"I just need to think." replied Souji with a somewhat somber tone, something very unusual of him.

"Indeed." Izanagi looked at his master and stood his gaze for a long time. It was the first time they… talked since his awakening a few weeks back. However, he was now as unsure as his master on what to do, what to say. They were like two sides of a single coin. They had just become acquaintances a little while ago. They still needed to get to know each other better.

"However, I cannot allow you to think on this matter on your own. You are not alone anymore." added Izanagi, bright yellow eyes setting upon the silver-haired teen and a somewhat reassuring look on his face.

The Persona-user reflects on his other self's words. He soon feels the energy of the bonds with those around him, coming from Izanagi like a purifying aura.

"Thank you." Souji said after a little silence.

"We must work together in order to clear the fog of doubt from the heart of this world, but before that, we must clear the fog from our own heart and mind." said Izanagi with a solemn voice that reminded Souji of the time he had awakened to his power. Then, the words of Igor, the master of the Velvet Room resounded in his mind.

_If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost…_

Souji sighed in realization.

"You understand now, don't you?"

"Yes… and so do you."

Izanagi nodded and turned his gaze again to the open sky.

"I just wondered if I was able to actually pull this through. Everything has just been so sudden. I… kinda freaked out."

"Doubt is natural in all humans' life. Without it, there cannot be any reasoning and discovery would be impossible. You, for instance have discovered your power just recently, all because of your own self-questioning of things. Now, you must only focus on walking forward and continue to shine light on this fog. Yet remember, you are not alone…"

Souji stood up from where he was sitting and took a deep breath. The view of the peaceful town of Inaba from the top of that hill was something to truly be in awe of. He stretched himself and said in a soft but confident voice, almost as solemn as Izanagi's: "I know… because… I am Thou, right?"

"And Thou art I…"

Suddenly, Souji's cellphone rang. It was a call from Yosuke.

"Hey, partner. If you´re not too busy today, do you want to go over there for a while? I feel like I could use the exercise."

"Yeah, I'll be right there. See you."

"See you."

The call ended and Souji glanced one last time at Izanagi.

"All right… let´s do this." Said the silver-haired teen with a smile filled with confidence, a new gust of wind blowing and hopes burning anew.

**Finally…**

Thank you so much for reading this. Don´t forget to review, tell me what you think, notify me for any mistakes you may find and stay tuned for more stories. Be seeing you.

Shin-Izanagi.


End file.
